


Striptionary

by BoneMouse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ectobiology, Fluff, Fontcest, M/M, Multi, Papyrus - Freeform, Pictionary, Sans - Freeform, Smut, Underfell, Undertail, edgyberry, papcest - Freeform, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoneMouse/pseuds/BoneMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Three of a Kind(Red ending)-  Fell seeks revenge on Stretch for sleeping with Red. An eye for an eye sounds like proper justice</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING- This is Fontcest!  
> Thanks so so so much to Texiliaz for giving me the idea to do this and thanks for the wonderful Fanart form Three of a kind. You're super awesome!
> 
> So I did it again, just kept writing, had to pull back the reins or I never would have finished it. I changed the rules to Pictionary a bit, so this isn't Hasbros Pictionary, this is monster Pictionary.  
> Sorry it's not my best work, been having some RL stuff weighing me down, feel like I didn't put enough oomph into it as I normally do but hope you enjoy anyway<3
> 
> Here is a name list for the skeletons...  
> UT Sans= Sans, the annoying one  
> UT Papyrus=Papyrus  
> UF Sans=Red  
> UF Papyrus= Fell, Boss  
> US Sans= Blueberry,Blue  
> US Papyrus= Stretch, the Weedbag

 

The tall dark clad skeleton watched the smaller one absently, doing the dishes, as he was lost in thought. Remembering the sight just a week ago, of walking in on HIS brother after being defiled by the Weedbag and the annoying one. A barely audible growl emitted under his breath as the image appeared in his mind, luckily the little blue skeleton at the sink didn't notice. _Red_ as the others liked to call him, was HIS brother, he owned him. How dare an other Papyrus put his hands on his property, he would make him pay, an eye for an eye, he thought glancing again at little Blueberry. Blueberry being the name giving to the Weedbags brother. As for the other small blue skeleton, the annoying one, who earned such a title form the childish pranks Fell had to endure, the thought of him and Red could be intriguing but only under his supervision...and command. The Sans' where small and meek in his eyes and that turned him on, in time they would all belong to him.

Thinking of the annoying one, he tapped at his now much lighter pocket. The world he was from was dangerous and though he had little to worry about being as strong as he was, he still took cretin measures of cation. One such measure was keeping his money on his person at all times, because of this, when he and his brother found themselves in this dimension he still had his money with him. Now though he had significantly less. For his plan to work he needed to get the three idiots, Stretch, Sans and his brother, out of the house but the three where so fucking lazy they never went anywhere. He had to find something they couldn’t resist. He had over heard this worlds Papyrus say his brother had a substantial tab at Grillbys and that gave him an idea. He had made a deal with the fire monster, he would pay off Sans debt and Grillby would throw a all night shindig with free drinks. The annoying one had built the tab up for so long, a night of free drinks was a mere fraction of what he owed. Just like he thought the three idiots were all too eager to have a night out drinking if it meant it was free.

“Something on your mind Fell?” Blueberry was looking at him with those eye, those dam adorable starry eyes.

“I was just contemplating what we should do while ours brothers are off drinking themselves stupid.” It wasn't a complete lie, more like a half truth. Fell stood up and walked over to the smaller skeleton, he stopped once he was close to Blueberry, very close, he was almost pressed up against the other, but not quite. He looked down at the blue one, tonight he would claim him,tonight Blueberry was his prize to be won, and he would win.

“Have any suggestions?” He asked, Blueberrys face was starting to match his name in a deep blush.

Fell had never been this close to him before, the tall fearsome looking skeleton normally kept to him self and enjoyed his personal space, unlike him and the this worlds Papyrus who greatly enjoyed hugs and cuddles when...well pretty much anytime. Now he could see, in so much more detail, those razor sharp pointed teeth and those piercing blood red eyes that seem to see right into his mind and tell he was slightly intimidated by being this close but also...something else, was he aroused by being this close to Fell? 

“....Blue?” 

“OH!...right...ummmm...why don't the three of us play a game?” 

“Sounds promising, have one in mind?”

“Oh, oh, oh! I do.” The excited voice came from the kitchen door way, the two looked to see Papyrus bouncing giddily to tell them his idea.

“....and it is?” Fell prodded.

“Pictionary!” Papyrus threw his hands up as if expecting a cheer.

“Explain.” Games were different here then they were in Fells world, he was use to games where the objective was to inflict pain on the other or take more punishment then your opponent.

“Well, you think of a word and try to draw a picture representing that word on a piece of paper, the other two will have one minuet to guess what the word is, first one to guess right wins.”

“Draw a picture, guess a word...I see, and what does the winner, win?”

“Well, they win being the winner, I suppose.” No prize? What was the point of the game then? Then an idea popped into Fells mind.

“Well if the winner doesn't really win anything, how about the loser, loses something.”

“What would they lose?” Blueberry ask, he had taken a few steps back from Fell during the exchange to quell his unease.

“That's simple my little blue one, an item of clothing.” The two seemed at a lose for words, both were adorably flushed, fidgeting with their gloved hands. Better be sure they didn't refuse him.

“I'm sure the Great Papyrus and the Magnificent Sans can rise to such a provocation, right?”

“Why yes, the Great Papyrus is always up for a challenge...ahem, I'm going to go set up the game.” Fell looked down at Blueberry awaiting his response, but instead got the eyes, those dam eyes.

“Whats the matter? Afraid you will lose and show off same bare bones?”

“hmmph, the Magnificent Sans lose? I think not, you better bring your A game Fell!”

“I am always at the peak of my skill and capabilities.” Fell said dryly.

“Umm right...why don't you see how Papyrus is coming, while I finish the dishes, I'll be out in a moment.” Fell gave him a nod and headed to the living room where he saw Papyrus had set up an easel with a stack of large paper to draw on, there was also a 60 second egg timer on the table in front of the green couch. 

“There, that looks like everything we need, ready to start, where is Blueberry?”

“Finishing the dishes, he will join us momentarily.” Fell sat down in the middle of the couch and watched the peculiar version of him make adjustments to perfect his set up. There was no one like Papyrus and Blueberry in his world, they were trusting and kind, these qualities would surly be a monsters demise in his home. However, spending time with these two he had come to enjoy their nature, it had it's charm and he found on occasion even learned from them. He would never emit it or say it out load but he had come to care for these unique skeletons .

In the kitchen Blueberry was drying off the last of the dishes, he could here Papyrus humming to him self as he prepared the setup, Fell was no doubt glaring at him from the couch, probably annoyed by the tune. Even though all three Papyrus's had very different personalities Blueberry cared and loved each of them. One being his brother, another being his new best friend forever!! and Fell. He had worked hard to bring the softer part of Fell out, he knew it was in there, his tyrant stormy nature was just a symptom of his difficult life in his world. Even so, he knew Fell was dangerous and he had to admit, that thought thrilled him, like being close to a savage beast, of course Fell would never hurt him, they were friends, maybe Fell could even fill a different roll in his life, maybe this Papyrus could be...his boyfriend? Blueberry shook the thought away, that was silly Fell liking him? No chance right? He placed the last dish in the cupboard and headed out join to the others. 

“Okay, I'm ready!” Blueberry came into the room and headed for the couch to sit with Fell, still worried those eyes could read his mind and he blushed..

“Oh good, this will be so much fun, since it was my idea I get to draw first, I already have a word in mind.” Papyrus picked up the egg timer and set it to 60seconds.

“Ready?”

“I'm ready Papyrus.” Blue nodded.

“Yes.” The standing skeleton set the timer down which starting ticking away, picked up the black marker and began to draw.

As they watched Papyrus draw, Fell shifted on the couch and swung his leg over Blueberry so that the small skeleton was nestled between his legs. He leaned forward and let his hot breaths land on the back of Blues skull making the smaller tense up. 

“Y-You're sure being very cuddly tonight Fell.” Blueberry whispered.

“Maybe I'm just in a cuddly mood.”

“Don't tell me we are rubbing off on you.” Blueberry turned his head and gave Fell a smile.

“I don't know, would you like to rub off on me?” The little blue skeletons face went a bright blue.

“...F-Fell?”

“Spaghetti.”

“Wha..?”

“Correct!!” Papyrus cheered.

“Fell wins that round!” Fell started to undo the blue bandana the little one wore.

“What are you doing?”

“You lost, you lose an item of clothing.” He slipped the blue fabric slowly off the neck vertebra and laid it on the table.

“Fell why don't you go next?” Papyrus handed him the marker.

“Very well.” Fell lifted Blueberry up and placed him on the other side of the couch so he could stand, the action made the little skeleton even more tense. He set the timer and began to draw, he had something in mind, something he know Papyrus knew little about and that Blueberry would be too bashful to say, or would he? he would find out. He drew the clear phallic shape, and turned to the others for their guesses.

 “Hmm a misshapen bone?” Papyrus guessed, Blueberrys eye lights where gone and was clearly sweating, he didn't want to say such a lewd thing. Fell added a set of testicles to the phallus.

“OH! It's that thing that appears when we are in heat right?”

“And what is the name of that thing Papyrus.”

“Hmm...shoot! I don't know, do you Blue?” Papyrus looked at his friend curiously.

“Ummm...” Is all Blueberry managed.

*Ding*

“Time is up, you both lose. For your information Papyrus, that _thing_ is called an ecto penis or can also be referred to as a cock.” A feeling of sympathy emerged within him at the thought that Papyrus knew so little about sex at his age, but he forced it away, don't get distracted from the prize, he eyed Blueberry who was still looking flustered. 

“Wowie, you sure know a lot bout that, you must have had a lot of heats, I have only had one, but my brother told me how to deal with them, when you feel too hot you stand out in the snow and eventually the heat goes away.” Fuck he has never even...don't get side tracked, Fell told himself, it's not your fucking problem. 

“The clothes.” Fell demanded, back to the task at hand. Blueberry removed his gloves and added them to his bandana on the table, Papyrus removed his red scarf and placed it on the table as well.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

As more rounds went by, more clothes were removed till Blueberry and Papyrus were just wearing their pants, or in Papyrus case tiny shorts. Fell lost a few on purpose so he could watch the others reaction as he seductively removed his clothes. Now he had lost, on purpose again and it was time to remove his shirt. He wanted to watch the other two become flustered at the site of his bare ribcage so he slowly pulled the black leather garment over his head keeping an eye on the others, particularly Blueberry. As the clothing came off, he reviled his ribs that were pockmarked with old wounds and battle scars. 

Blueberry had never seen bones like this, sure he might have a tiny nick here and there but nothing like this. The reality of Fells world and what he must have gone through hit Blue hard. He got up and walked over to Fell and ran his ungloved phalanges over a particularly deep scar that ran all the way through one rib. 

“Such a hard life, and you managed to stay so strong.” Blueberry said softly. 

“Well of course he did, he is a Papyrus.” Papyrus said proudly. 

The memory of that wound filled Fells mind, his brother had gotten drunk, again, and attracted the attention of the wrong monster, Fell had to dust said monster for both their sakes but had gotten very wounded in the fight. He had to hide himself in their house till he was mended as his brother's magic was too weak to heal him. He remembers the paranoia he felt that a monster would break in and take advantage of his state, he didn't sleep the whole time, just sat watching the door, waiting for his end to bust in. 

What was Blueberry doing to him, he didn't understand the emotions filling him with Blues touch, it made him scared...no! He didn't get scared it made him angry. He stomped past Blueberry to the easel, the others watched him closely the knew him well enough to know he was mad but also that if they didn't provoke him, his rage settled it's self relatively quickly. 

“It's my turn.” It wasn't but the others didn't argue. Fell set the timers and started drawing. He drew a crude stick figure of himself holding a bone weapon surrounded by small dots that representing the dust of dead monsters, then he drew a stick figure that looked like Red facing away with it's head down. 

“umm..battle?” 

“Fight?” 

“...Kill?” 

“lazy brother?” 

*Ding* 

Fell turned to them. 

“Sacrifice.” Fell paused, a grim feeling seeped into the others and the atmosphere became somber. Fell sighed, this was not his intention, the air between them was not arousing any longer, he would have to switch things into a higher gear. 

“Well now, looks like I have won the game, as each of you only have one item of clothing left to remove, now remove it.” The two looked down at their laps, then to each other, were really about to see each other naked? And who would be brave enough to do it first. Papyrus stood up with a determined expression, took hold of his tiny blue shorts and yanked them down to his ankles. He struck his normal pose before the insecurity of being naked in front of Blueberry and Fell set in, his body became a deep blush of orange and he sat back on the couch and curled into himself. 

“Nyeh heh heh, it's not like you left a whole lot to the imagination with those itty bitty shorts Papyrus, now Blue it's your turn, don't be shy.” Fell stared at the blushing blue Blueberry with a large predatory grin, his red eyes watching him hungrily. 

The look Fell was giving him, definitely was not making Blueberry any less shy, especially since he had been hiding something, Fells continued touchings and close proximity had awakened something in him. It wasn't full and so far his pants had been enough to hide the blue glow of his member starting to form, but now there was no way out of this, sometimes he wished he could short cut like his brother. He saw Fells brow furrow, he was getting impatient, this was going to happen one way or the other. Blueberry took in a deep breath and stood up. His small stature never really effected his confidence before but he suddenly felt so very tiny in a room full of giants. His shaking phalanges took hold of the rime of his pants, he almost wasn't able to command his body to do it but after a few seconds his body listened and the pants went down. 

The want in Fell rose and almost took control at the sight of the half formed blue cock Blueberry sported, he was so entranced he hardly herd the others conversation. 

“Blueberry are, are you in heat?” Papyrus tilted his head as he looked at the glowing, what had Fell called it an ecto-penis? He remembered it being bigger during his heat. 

“Oh s-stars...w-well..it's not just for heats Papyrus....ya see.” He was so embarrassed and the fact the Papyrus was now asking him questions about it just made everything so much worse. 

Fell walked over and looked down at the little skeleton, his eye locked on his prize, now things are going to.... 

“Maybe you should go out in the snow till it goes away.” For fucks sakes. 

“FOR FUCK SAKES!! That's it, I can't take it anymore!” His prize would have to wait, yet again he found he was going to have to clean up a Sans mess!The annoying one was just like his brother sometimes, He turned his attention the naked Papyrus. 

Unlike many who thought Papyrus's trusting and naive nature was because he was dumb, Fell knew the other him was actually very intelligent, his lake of knowledge only stemmed from an over protective brother, why Sans didn't have the respect for his brother to teach him about sex was anyone’s guess. After all in Fells world sex was no secret, one would learn very young that sex was a useful way to show dominance over other monsters, the stronger monster fucked the weaker, that's just how it was. Being the as strong as he was no monster had manged to dominate him, but he hadn't always been the Great and Terrible Papyrus. Fell had his brother to thank for making it through his younger years untainted. The thought brought up a feeling of guilt but he quickly pushed it away, guilt would make him weak. He distracted the feeling by thinking of how Papyrus now an adult, had missed out on so much, never having a sex life. Well, he would make up for it tonight.

 Fell knows Blueberry knew a bit more, but he was still inexperienced. They had grown up in softer worlds, he would have to be more gentle with these two virgins then he was to Red. He did consider himself a lover of many talents after all, he could do this for his friend, but he was still going to claim his prize at the end. 

“What is it Fell?” Papyrus gave him an inquisitive look still curled up, shy being exposed in front of his friends.

“Tonight we are going to teach you a few things, Papyrus. Blueberry sit on the couch and spread your legs.” 

“W-What!!!?” Blueberry had been covering his shame with his hands the best he could, but skeleton hands weren’t the best for concealing things, especially if that thing was glowing. 

“Don't you want to help a friend?” 

“Well...yes...but.” 

“Good, then do as I said.” Blueberry sat down on the couch and spread his leg like Fell told him but he kept his hands covering him self. He was feeling extremely nervous but the way Fell commanded him, he could only obey, like the other had some power over him. 

“Hmm, no need to hide from us Blue.” Fell took hold of his wrists and moved blueberry's hands away from his now fully formed cock. Heh so he liked being told what to do, Fell would keep that in mind. 

“Now Papyrus sit between Blues legs.” Papyrus sat down between Blueberry's legs and slid back till he felt the others cock hit the back of his spine. He leaned back gently so not to crush the smaller skeleton behind him. 

“Good, now Blue I want you to caress his Ribs and comfort him while I work, Papyrus I want you to just relax, and do I as I say.” Fell knelt down in front of him on the floor. 

“O-Okay this, this isn’t going to hurt is it?” 

“Hmh, no Papyrus this, this will feel very good, I promise.” Fell took hold of Papyrus's femurs. 

“Let me guide you.” He let Fell spread his legs, Fell brought his face in close till Papyrus could feel the breath from Fells nostrils on his hip. Fell brought out his long red tongue, he snaked it through one of the holes in the pubis, it reached back and he let the tip of his tongue play with Papyrus sacrum, hitting every bump and indent as his tongue ran up and down the bone. 

“W-Wowie, that..that does feel, quite g-good.” Blueberry was rubbing Papyrus's ribs like he was told, his hands trembled slightly but he was starting to relax seeing as the other two were okay with what was going on. He pecked little skeleton kisses on his friends scapula, who started making little whimpers, it was so cute. Blueberry suddenly found he was grinding slightly into Papyrus spine, it felt good and he didn't want to stop, though he would if Papyrus asked him to.

“Oh my, wait I feel something..?” He remembered this feeling from his heat, was Fell bringing him into heat some how? Or was this something else, he knew his friends would never do anything to harm him, so this must be okay, which was good because he really didn't want it to stop, it was feeling really nice. 

“It's okay Papyrus, that's just you're....m-member forming. Relax and let your magic do what it wants.” Even with their naked bodies against each other Blueberry still felt awkward when talking about such things.

 Fell felt the tingle of magic around his tongue and moved back to let it form, the large orange cock materialized in front of him, he might have had a inch or two on Fell, it was impressive. He got to work, he warped his long tongue around the shaft and brought his mouth down over the head and went as far as he could, it was too big, he could only get half way comfortably, so he grabbed hold of the lower half with his hand. He set his pace slow, this was a whole new experience for Papyrus he didn't want to get him overwhelmed. 

The euphoric feeling of pleasure pulsed through Papyrus he had never felt anything like it, the wet warmth of Fells tongue and mouth felt so wonderful on his cock, he felt every tiny movement Fell made and every alteration of that slippery tongue wrapped around him. He loved that Fells head was between his legs, he loved that Blueberry was girding into his back, he love the slurping wet noise coming from what Fell was doing to him, he even loved the sound of his own panting. He wanted more, more and never wanted it to end.

 “Oh, F-Fell, that is...I....Please keep doing that, oh please it, feels so good Fell.” Hearing his friend beg Fell while he sucked his dick destroyed any inhibitions Blueberry had left. His now steadier hands felt down to Papyrus spine and stroked it, his grinding becoming a bit more vigorous. 

“Your doing really good Papyrus, really good.” Fell could see Blue rutting into Papyrus, the light blue glow from behind the others spine. A twitch in his mouth distracted him, he was ready for more then. Fell increased his speed, he shifted on his knees and brought up his other hand, he allowed his fingers to get nice and covered in the drool and pre-cum that was oozing out of his mouth while he sucked. He brought a finger down to circle the entrance the other had formed before gently sliding it in. 

“Hnnng...ah..F-Fell...mmm...hah..oh..” The pleasure intensified greatly, his thoughts were becoming fuzzy as he felt the finger inside him curl upward and hit a spot that made his body quiver uncontrollably and the clacking of his bones was added to the sublime noises in the room.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Fell glanced up at Papyrus and saw he was panting, covered in sweat, eye lights unfocused and hazy, his long orange tongue hanging out of his mouth. He looked, so adorable, Fell never thought he could be attracted to another Papyrus, he preferred smaller partners that added to the feeling of dominance that he loved, but now he wanted nothing more then to see that long orange tongue around his red cock. 

Papyrus suddenly felt a pressure growing in his groin, his body was suddenly demanding something, but he didn't know what, and he was too caught up in the thrill over taking his body to communicate. 

“Nya...hnn...hnn...haah,” Blueberry could feel his friends body become stiff, he must be getting close.

 “I..I think, he is going to cum...It's okay Papyrus...just let it out.” 

“Nya..oh....nya.....NYEHH HAHHH....AH.” 

Fell felt the burst of cum fill his mouth, there was so much and he swallowed quickly because he had to make room for more, it was still coming and Papyrus was still cumming. 

“HAHhhh....ah...ha....wow...wowie.” The flow finally stopped and Fell relinquished orange member, which was still hard. Semen was everywhere, Fell hated messes but he would clean later, right now he wanted his newest thought to become a reality. He stood up and pulled his phone from his pocket, he set it on the edge of the table, he would need that later. The others watched intently as he slid down his leather pants, his red boner popping free. Like most things about Fell is was long and slender. 

“Alright up! Off the couch and get on the floor, next to each other.” Papyrus lifted himself off the couch, he felt a little unsteady and his legs where a bit wobbly, he crouched on the floor where Fell had been just moments before. Blue missed the contact he had still bin grinding into his friends perfect spine but he got on the floor like he was told. Missing being close and still so flustered they wrapped their arms around each other, clinging hands reaching for any and every bone they could on the other body. They looked into each others eyes before moving their faces closer, teeth clanked together. 

He was kissing Papyrus, his best friend, he knew this wasn’t friend behaviour but it felt so good, and after all they were helping him come into a new aspect of himself, right? Even so, they had already done more with each other then Blue had ever done by himself. Did Fell know he was so..inexperienced? Would he think less of him for it? Blueberry felt papyrus teeth part and that long orange tongue licking at his mouth, he opened and let it in, meeting it with his smaller blue one. The tastes of his friends tongue filled his mouth, this was his first kiss, he liked it, he liked it a lot, but he had wished it had been Fell. He closed his eyes and pretended it was Fell kissing him. 

Papyrus felt wonderful, what Fell had done so more then he ever could have imagined but he found he liked being this close with Blueberry a bit more, they had platonically cuddled many times but he always wanted to be closer to his friend, but he didn't know in what way, could this have been what he was missing? He wanted to make Blueberry feel good in the way they were making him feel good. He pulled Blue closer till the other was straddling him, their members pressed into each other and Blue started to grind once again. They were both slick dripping with pre-cum, the orange and blue cocks rubbed against each other with ease. 

Fell watched with interest, he didn't tell them to do this, they just went at it on their own and it was quite the show. Clanking of bones, hot pants, moans and whimpers, it was very captivating but he was eager to get some stimulation of his own now. He sat on the couch in front the two entangled skeletons, spread his legs on either side of the couple and watched as the both turned their heads to the red erection now presented to them. 

“Well? I think by now you both know what to do.....I'm waiting.” Blue was the first to move in bring out his blue tongue and liking base to tip then swirling it over the top mixing his saliva with a bit of pre-cum, allowing the mixture to start to dribble down the shaft, and lapped playfully at Fells slit. Papyrus join in, he wrapped his long orange tongue around Fells cock just like he had seen him do to his own member and started sliding it up and down. As each went about their ministrations to Fell, their tongues would occasionally meet up, they continued the grinding of their own erections as well. 

Fell could feel each tongue independently exploring every inch of his member. Blue, red and orange forming a conglomeration of colours in their joined ecstasy. 

“Hmmm...very goood...hah.” 

Blue and Papyrus each had a hand holding on to one of Fells femurs to steady them self. Blue had his other holding onto Papyrus as he continued to grin their hips together. Papyrus had a free hand and moved it downward, he took hold of his and Blueberry's cock, pressing them together, making Blues movements much more pleasurable for both of them. When Blue moved up and their heads were next to each other, Papyrus slid his thumb over their tips sending a jolt through them both, he liked it, he made sure to continue to do so at every thrust. 

“Mmmm, you two learn fast, hah, you're loving the taste of my cock on your tongues aren’t you.” 

Oh stars Blueberry did, he really did, he loved the taste, the look, the smell, the feeling of Fells cock, everything about Fell thrilled him so much, so much in fact he didn't want to share anymore. Blueberry took Fells head into his mouth and slid down all the way to the hilt leaving nothing for Papyrus to play with. 

“Hnng, well this is a surprise, w-well done Blue...hah...oh” 

For now Papyrus didn't mind Blue taken over he was starting to feel that feeling again, he held his cock tighter against Blues, in response Blue's humping became more intense. 

“OH...B-Blue...I'm...oh....nya...hnng....hah....NYEHHH!” Papyrus came for the second time, the cum seeped over his and Blueberry boners. His orange magic dissipated, leaving the blue member by it's self, it's owner let out a muffed whimpered at the lose. 

Papyrus now felt a bit awkward, not doing anything while the other two were still enjoying themselves, then he remember the other thing Fell had done to him and looked below Fells cock to see the red puckered opening of Fells ass-hole. His phalanges were slick with his cum so he brought up his hand and let his index finger slide in. Fells eye sockets went big, his lights became pin pricks. 

“W-WAIT!!!!” The two stopped and looked up at him in concern. Fell had never let any monster penetrate him, not with a cock, not with a tongue, not with a finger. No monsters, not even his brother, no matter how much he had begged, and he had, not even his own finger had found it's way in there. Now it was too late Papyrus's long finger bones where deep inside him...and all he wanted was for the finger to start moving, it never occurred to him that he might actually like it, well no one had to know right? Just this one time. 

“N-Never...never mind, continue....please.” Shit, did he just say please? That wasn't like him but his personal turmoil was forgotten as he felt Blue going back to sucking him off and the new sensation of being fingered flooded his mind.

 “Nya...hnng..hahh.” It was too good, he was getting close but he wasn't going to cum before he took his prize. He places his hand on each side of Blueberry head and guides him to look upward. When he looks into Blues eye he feels his soul pulse, huge blue ovals no longer with stars but now adorned hearts. One day this skeletons cuteness would kill him. 

“Are you ready for the main event?”

 “M-Main event?”

 “Come on.” Fell stood up and Blue followed as Papyrus moved to the couch and watched the others in interest. Fell walk to the side of the couch.

 “Stand in front of me.” Blueberry nervously walked to stand in front of Fell.

 “Turn around.” Blue turned, he was now looking at Papyrus on the couch who had a glowing hard erection again and was stroking it while watching them. 

“Now, bend over.” Blueberry slowly bent over, resting his arms and ribs on the armrest of the couch, he had never felt so vulnerable in his life, he now had his bare rear end pointing up at Fell, ass summoned. He knew what was coming and he wanted it but he was really scared to, he saw how big Fell was, would he be able to handle it, this was his first time, was it going to hurt? 

Fell stoked his dick, it was still very slick, still he wanted to make sure this was as comfortable for Blueberry as possible. He lend down and slid his tongue inside Blues ass, tight but not too tight. 

“Hnnng F-Felll!” Fell pulled back. 

“Yes?” 

“Mmmm.” 

“Is there something you would like Blueberry?” Fell knew he was being as ass but he just couldn't help himself. He had to regain his status after letting the ' _Please_ ' slip out earlier during a moment of weakness. 

“Oh, please Fell.” 

“Please what?” 

“P-please...I...want..I want....” 

“What do you want?” Blue took a deep breath. 

“I want you inside me.” 

“Very well.” Fell pushed the tip of his penis into the opening and felt it give, he slowly slid more in till he was fully inside. He had just claimed his prize now it was time to enjoy it. 

“Hnnng, ngh...ugh! it's too big!” Tears formed in Blues eye sockets. 

“Shhhh, this is what you wanted right? Just relax, I wont move till you say it's okay.” Blueberry started taking deep, slow breaths trying to clam himself, he wanted this so much, but right now it hurt. He started counting his breaths in his head, 1 in, 2 out, 3 in.... The pain eased and the full feeling started feel much more pleasurable. 

“I...I think you can move now.” Good, it was getting hard for Fell to restrain himself. He did an experimentally thrust to test the water. 

“Hnng oh..” Sounded good, Fell started a steady pace. 

“OH....hah...hah...s-stars Fell...yes....that feels so good.” Blue thought his friend on the other side of the couch looked a bit lonely at the moment. 

“Pap-Papyrus, hah..come here...I'll...um...suck you off.” Papyrus scooted closer to Blueberry, till his pelvis was under the other head, he put one leg over the top of a couch and one on the floor. Blue brought his mouth down over the orange cock, moving to the rhythm of Fells thrusts. 

This was the perfect time for his last plan of the night, while the other two where distracted. He carefully reached over and grabbed his phone. He open the camera feature and aimed. He made sure his red cock in Blues ass was visible in the screen as well as Papyrus jaw agape that beautiful tongue hanging out again, in the middle of a pleasurable cry over Blues head. 

“NYA HAHH!” 

*Click* 

He let out a rather load cry of his own to cover the sound of the picture being taken. He looked at the screen, it was perfect, he would send that off to the lazy Weedbag later. He placed the phone back on the table and moved his hand down below the bent over skeleton. He grabbed hold of Blues dripping, twitching cock and started jerking him off. 

“Nya...oh Blue...I'm..gonna....HAHH.” Papyrus came for the third time, filling Blueberry's mouth who hastily swallowed so he could let his own cry as he was on the verge of climax himself. 

“hmm....hnn...oh...ohhhhh..F-Fell..ahhhh!” Fell felt Blue clench around him as the waves his orgasm washed over him. The feeling brought feel over.

“Hrrrg...Nyehhhha!” He pulled out of Blue, semen pouring out after him. He scooped up the spent little skeleton who had almost slipped off the arm rest. He placed him on the couch next to Papyrus and headed to the kitchen.

 


	4. Chapter 4

“W-Where are you going?” Fell didn't respond but returned moments later with some warm damp towels.

“I hate messes.” Fell used the warm towels to gently clean off both other skeleton as well as the area around them and himself. He grabbed a blanket that was hanging over the back of the couch and wrapped up the other two before joining them on the couch, Blue between the two Papyrus's. They held each other close.

“Wowie, for the first time in my life I think I am actually tired, maybe I will take a lesson from my brother and just take a short nap...please don't tell Sans.” Papyrus yawned and curled up on one side of the couch, within seconds he was asleep.

“Mweh heh heh, never seen him so tired, but he did just...f-finish three times.”

“Don't tell me you're getting bashful again, after what we just did.”

“I'm...not...bashful, I just don't think there is a need to say such lewd things.”

“Lewd things like, Fell I want you inside me?”

“FELL!!!” Blue playfully shoved Fell, then leaned on him a sighed deeply, he was getting sleepy to.

“Fell...” Blueberry said quietly. 

“Yes?”

“I love you.” Shock ran through him, shit he didn't know anything about this kind of love, what should he say? How should he respond? Luckily he didn't need to say anything, Blues eye sockets closed slowly and he fell asleep.

“Phew...” He would let them rest there for a while before he needed to wash those semen soaked towels that were plaguing his mind. He reach over, careful not to wake either of his companions and grabbed his phone. Finding Stretches contact, labelled ass-hole Weedbag, he sent off the picture, with a biggest most satisfied grin he had had in a long time.

 

_Meanwhile at Grillbys..._

 

“i told you two not to try and keep up with me, now you're both shitfaced.” Red scolded the two clearly drunk skeletons he had gone to Grillbys with.

“I don know wha you is talkin about Red, I'm finnne.” Stretch said as his body waved back and forth in the seat, Sans mumbled something incoherent as he was face down at the table, a puddle of drool forming under his face.

“See? Wha he said.”

*buzzz*

Stretch pulled out his phone, it was a text from Fell with a image attachment, he manged to find the dexterity to tap the icon and open the picture. He dropped the phone on the table, the cigarette from his mouth fell out as his jaw gaped, luckily Red caught it mid fall and put it out in the ash tray.

“I'm going to fucking kill him!” Sans lifted his head from the commotion and took the phone to look at what had upset his friend.

“not if i kill him first!” Sans teleported and reappeared 2 feet from the table facing the opposite direction.

“get away from my bro or ya gonna....um”

“heh heh, you're too drunk to telleport you idiot, we will have to get home the old fashion way.”

“Oh, fine, just uh point...point me to da door.” Red turned him in the direction of the front door. Sans waddled forward till he slammed face first into it.

“i have found da door.” Stretch waddled over to join him.

“Good job bro, but we shoo go threw it.” Red sighed and held the door open as the other two stumbled threw. Red walked behind the swaying wasted skeletons as they fumbled their way through the snow in the direction of home.

“I'm gonna hit em right in his grumpy, sharp toothed, stupid face, no..no offence Red.” Stretch said without looking back.

“...ok.”

“that edgy freak is gonna *hic* get whats coming to him, no offence red buddy.”

“...ok.”

“we, you, you and we a-and me, we will *hic* kick iss ass together, for, for our bros y'know.” Sans leaned into Stretch and they both tumbled into a snow bank.

“Bro!! ya ok? I'm not gonna let Fell, do that to ya again ok?” Stretch said to the little skeleton on top of him, mistaking him for his brother in a drunken delusion. 

“do..do i look like booberry to you?”

“Yes?”

“fair nuff.” Sans tried to stand but the mound of snow they were trapped in was surrounded by ice and his slippers didn't have much grip, he slipped back down pushing Stretch further in as well. 

Red watched the two helplessly struggle in the mound making no head way, he knew if he tried to help he would wind up trapped as well.

“for fuck sakes you idiots, i should leave you here to teach you a lesson, heh don't try and out drink a fell.”

“Nooo, Red pal, buddy, chum help pwease, I think, I think Shans just fell asleep on me...and he is soooo drooly.” Gurgled snoring could be herd from the blue hoodied monster.

“fuck, fine, but i can't get ya home on my own.” Even though he still had his wits, he had had quite a bit to drink also, no way he could teleport more then just him self, so he only had one more option and those two weren’t going to like it. Red pulled out his phone.

*buzz*

Fell was in the laundry room putting the towels in the washer. He pulled his phone, it was his brother calling.

“What!?”

“hey boss, so uh, that was a real nice picture ya sent stretch, he and sansy really liked it, so much in fact, we were on our way home to talk to ya bout it.”

“....Hmph and?”

“well, like i said we _were_ on our way home but, ya see they thought they could keep up with yours truly drinking to night, and it hasn't gone over to well.”

“Get to the point Sans!”

“they're both stuck in a snow bank and i can't get em out and i need you to come help me, please.”

“Ugh, morons!”

Fell hung up the phone, turned on the washer with the towels now inside and headed out. He shut the front door as quietly as possible so not to wake the two sleeping curled up on the couch.

Blue had heard the door, he had also heard something else, the sound of a phone camera clicking during his involvements with the other two. He had an idea why Fell had taken a picture, and well two could play his game. Blueberry picked up his pants and pulled his phone out.

When Fell finally got to the area the three numbskulls were he saw Stretch was still in the snow, with the annoying Sans asleep on top of him, Stretch's orange hoody had a circle of dampness under the small ones face. Ugh, his brother drooled in his sleep to but it was common for skeletons to do so, Fell had perfected his sleeping position to avoid waking up with wet pillows.

“There ya are, ya bastard! We got a bone to pick with ya!” Stretch struggled to get up again.

“Come on Shans get up!”

*snore*

“Oh right..heh.”

“I'm not here to fight, I hear to bring your sorry asses home, all three of them.” Red looked away.

Fell dug his sharp heals into the ice and bent over scooping up Sans and holding him the same way he held his brother when Red passed out drunk. Just like Red, Sans automatically clung to the Papyrus in his sleep, arms wrapped around his neck and legs wrapped around his spine. It must be a reflex they all shared, he wondered if Blue would do so as well .

Balancing the small skeleton koala hugging him, Fell reached out his hand for Stretch. Stretch hesitated weighing his options, but reluctantly took the others aid. Fell hoisted him up and let the lazy Papyrus use him for support as they started back on their was home.

“Thanks for the help, but ya still an ash hole, y'know.”

“Am I?”

“Yeah, ya fucking are, ya fucking slept with ma bro pal!”

“And you slept with mine.” Red looked at the ground and blushed at the comment, as if Boss hadn’t made him feel bad about that enough already.

“Don't try and make sense to me!” Fell sighed, no point in arguing with a drunk, not that talking to him sober was much better. He allowed Stretch to ramble all the way back to the house. Regardless of having to be salvation to the two drunk imbeciles, he had a rather good night and wouldn't let the Weedbag ruin his mood. They were apportioning the door when Red stopped.

“...boss.”

“Ugh, what now!”

“boss...i'm....sor.” Fell interrupted him.

“Me to.” Red looked up at his brother like he was looking at him for the first time in years, Boss was never sorry. Fell gave his brother a smile.

“I think we all need some rest don't you.”

“y-yeah.” Fell turned to go inside, Red went to follow but....

*Buzz*

Red took out his phone, it was a text from Blueberry.

_Papyrus fingered Boss._

“i'm going to kill him....”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblrs  
> These Stories and NSFW Undertail- bonemouze.tumblr.com  
> Semi SFW Fluff-noblemouse.tumblr.com/


	5. Part 2-Good Morning Fell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueberrys special ending to Striptionary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be just a short extra ending but it turned out to be almost as long as the story, dammit.

 

Fell awoke to the feeling of dampness on his pillow. He must have shifted in his sleep, wait, he felt the weight of someone in the bed next to him, Red must have crawled in during the night and drooled all over his pillow, gross.

“Sans you...” As he turned to scold his brother, the eye sockets of the sleeping skeleton next to him opened and reviled bright blue ovals filled with stars.

“Oh...wrong Sans.”

“Hey! You're up!”

“Blue?...how long have you been here.” Fell looked to the clock next to his bed, it was early morning, about an hour before he was normally up.

“Few hours I guess, you're really cute when you're asleep Fell.” Fell thought it best to ignore being called ' _cute_ ' as must as he detested it, he knew Blueberry meant no harm. More concerning was that Blue was watching him sleep, and he hadn't waken him. He was getting sloppy being away from his home, because there is no way Blueberry was stealthy enough to sneak up on him, even in his sleep.

“My pillow is damp.” Blue looked down at the pillow he had been resting on, sure enough there was a wet circle from him drooling in his sleep. He blushed and flipped the pillow around so the dry side was facing up.

“There.”

“Now the sheets under the pillow are damp.” Fell pouted.

“Well, we are going to have to wash these sheets anyway.”

“What?”

Blueberry crawled over on top of Fell so he was straddling him. He took hold of Fells wrists and brought them up over his head and held them to the wooden headboard. They were now face to face, Blue on top of Fell, he clanked his flat teeth onto Fells sharp ones and waited and hoped. Fell opened his jaw and his lengthy red tongue slid out. Blue opened his mouth, his blue shorter tongue eagerly embraced Fells. Even though it wasn’t his first kiss, he was finally kissing the skeleton he wanted to, he was kissing Fell. His thoughts focused on the taste and feeling, he never wanted to forget this. He let out a soft, quiet moan and a shiver ran through his body as he heard Fell answer him, with a moan of his own. Blue pulled back, he wanted to explore more of Fell then just his mouth. He brought his hands down and started to unbutton Fells pyjama top. 

“I see last night wasn't....uh?” Fell tried to bring his arms down but found them magically bound above him, Blue must have done this while he was distracted during their kiss. He tugged hard, the magic was solid, he was impressed, Blue was turning out to be more dangerous then he had originally thought.

“Sorry Fell but I'm in control this time.” Blueberry winked at him.

 _Yeah, I don't think so_ , Fell thought. Now what was the best way out of this? An attack? No Blue had low defence and an attack could risk severely hurting or even killing him. Kick him off the bed? Same problem, he could hit his skull on the floor, Fell didn't want to be responsible for any more skull cracks, one was enough, having to look at the crack in Reds skull everyday, was a constant reminder of his biggest mistake. Hmm, maybe a new approach, calm negotiations.

“BLUE DISMISS THIS MAGIC NOW OR...”

“Shhhhhh...don't wanna wake up Red and have him see you like this, do you?” They both looked across the room to the bare mattress on the floor. Red was sprawled out sideways on the mattress, one leg leaning up against the wall, his snoring indicating he was still sound asleep. No, if his brother saw him like this he would never hear the end of it for as long as they lived. He also didn't want to have to deal with Red during a hangover which he no doubt had after last night.

“Blueberry listen I think..”

“You don't have to worry Fell, I'm not going to hurt you, that would be the last thing I would want to do.” Blue continued to unbutton Fells shirt taken delight in slowly revealing those beautiful scarred ribs.

“I'm not afraid you will hurt me but aren’t you afraid I will hurt you? I'm not a monster you should mess with, you know.” Maybe he could bluff his way out of this.

“I know you wont hurt me Fell, I know you feel about me the same way I feel about you.” Love? Was he talking about love? Fell didn't think about that type of love often, he knew what he wanted, what he desired but the way others talk about love made him think it wasn't the same. How would he know if he did love Blue?

“I know this because last night...you became my first, so now I get to return the sentiment and be your first.” Shit! how did he know.

“How did you...?”

“It was obvious, they way you acted when Papyrus put his finger in you, so flustered and then you practically melted in to it.”

“So, you're going to fuck me then?”

“No..and language! I'm going to make love to you Fell.” Fell rolled his eyes, same thing.

Fells shirt was undone and parted to the side so his ribcage was bare. Even though Fells ribs were covered in marks they looked so wonderful to Blue, he watch them expand and compress to the rhythm of Fells breaths, it was mesmerizing he could watch it forever, just watch Fell living, existing like this in front of him, forever. He brought up his hand and caressed Fells clavicle running two fingers along it, then bringing his hand down over his side, softly hitting each rib all the way down.

Fell watched Blue gently playing with his ribs, the tenderness wasn't unwelcome, it felt delightful in fact. He would be enjoying it more if panic wasn't creeping up inside him, he hated not being in control, to be made vulnerable and that's exactly what he was right now. He couldn't do anything to Blue without hurting him and he couldn't undo the magic holding his arms in place. Trapped, Prey, an easy kill. He felt like he was exposed to the world, while at the same time like the room was crashing in on him. 

Blue notices Fells breaths coming faster, wow he hadn’t even gotten to the good stuff yet, well he was talented at so many things it's no surprise the magnificent Sans would be good at pleasuring someone to.

“Gee Fell you must be...” As he looked up to Fells face this was not the face of pleasure, he eye lights were tiny, he was sweating, he looked scared, he never seen Fell look like that before. It was the face he would see on his brother after a nightmare.

“F-Fell? Oh no! Fell...I told you I'm not going to hurt you, I meant it.” He nuzzled his face into Fells and cupped his hand on the other side, Fell stared at the ceiling, still breathing heavy.

“Shh Fell, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset you, we can go slower if you want.”

Fell knew what this was, he hadn’t had one of these in years but Red had them all the time. He was having a panic attack, in front of Blue. Fuck he had to calm down, for someone to see him like this was a fate worse then death, but his mind pleading to calm its self only made things worse. He felt wetness in his eye sockets, no no no, not now, he would rather be dusted right now then cry.

“Oh stars Fell, breath with me okay? Can you do that?” Blue pressed his ribs next to Fells so he could feel the rhythm of his breaths and brought his mouth closer to let the exhaled air blow on Fells cheek bones.

“Shhhh you're not in danger, you're safe, Red is safe, this is a safe place, no ones going to hurt you here okay?” After a few minuets Fells breathing started to slow and his eye light went back to normal.

“I...forgot how bad those could be.” He would have to be more sympathetic next time Red had one.

“Oh....thank stars, you scared me Fell, you okay now?”

“No!....It is regrettable you had to had to witness that but I appreciate your...help...*sigh*....now what will it take for you to keep quiet about....my....episode?”

“Fell, why would I tell anyone? what happens here is just between you and me, like I said this is a safe place, you don't have to worry, you can let your guard down okay? I wont judge you, I promise.” Blue wiped a stray tear away from Fells cheek. Maybe this was a bad idea, he never meant to cause Fell any distress.

Well now, Blue never ceases to surprise him, he had the perfect opportunity to blackmail him and didn't take it, such a strange and wonderful Sans. Fell felt like, maybe he could trust him and that trust wouldn't go unrewarded.

“We...we don't have to continue, I'm sorry I upset you, I'll just...”

 *Clank*

Fell bought his face up and gave Blue a skeleton kiss.

“Thank you, Sans and I want to continue.” Fell called him by his real name and he had said thank you, Blueberry could have bursts from the joy he was feeling.

“I can undo your arms.”

“I said, continue.” Blues eyes and smile lit up the room , he went in for another sloppy kiss and manoeuvred himself back on top of Fell. He scooted himself down till he was on Fells femurs and grabbed his pyjama pants and slow pulled them down to his ankles where Fell used his feet to finish removing them. The larger skeleton was now naked save his arms still being in the sleeves of his unbuttoned top. Blue looked to his spot of interest, Fells pelvis was glowing red but nothing had manifested yet. Blue knelt down and placed his teeth against Fells pubis, he rocked his head in a no gesture, which caused a vibration to surge through Fells bones.

“Ahhhrrrr...ahhh..hrrrrr Blue...” The red glow got brighter, Blue move his head back to watch Fells magic bloom and his long red cock appear before his face. It had only been a few hours but he had missed it. However with his own magic making a tent in his pyjamas he set his sights a little lower. He brought his legs in between Fells and took hold of the others femurs.

“Spread your legs for me please Fell.” Fell let out a huff but obliged spreading his legs and bending his knees so his entrance was more accessible for Blue.

“It's so cute!” Blueberry stared at the small red puckered entrance, he really did think it was adorable. He could hardly contain his glee, though the feelings for Fell ravelled themselves quickly, he was so crazy for this more sinister version of his brother. Last night had been so wonderful but now he wanted so much to see this wild skeleton writhe with the pleasure he was going to give him.

“Watch your mouth Blue! Nothing about me is...cute.” Blue thought a lot of things about Fell were cute, but he wasn't here to argue. His hand was already on it's way to the larger skeletons opening, a finger extended. He barely touched it and Fell flinched.

“Hey...don't worry I'm going to go slow okay?” Blue tried a different tactic, he brought his face down and used the tip of his tongue to lick circles around the clenched magic.

“Ah!....mmmmm...yes, do that more.” He felt Fell starting to loosen up and was able to slid his tongue inside. He explored it, swirling his tongue around against the tight walls.

“Hnngh....hrrrh....nnnahhh...nyeh, Blue...more.” It would seem he found how to tame the beast, Blue loved the noises he was causing Fell to make, he needed to hear more. He slid his tongue deeper, the walls were giving away more easily now.

“nnnngh...ahhh..haaah..fuck so, so gooooood,” It was like a whole different monster laying before him, panting, drooling, moaning his name. Fell was almost ready but there was one more step, he withdrew his tongue.

“Hah..why..?”

“Are you ready for a finger?”

“YES! Fuck, just continue...hrrrnnnn.” Fell bucked his hips to emphasis his need. Blue inserted a finger, it slid in with no resistance so he dared to add another. He moved them in and out a few times, watching Fell squirm before him, oh so hot. He gently spread the fingers near the entrance to stretch it more, then rotated his wrist back and forth so the two finger glided around the inside of the hole.

 


	6. Part 2-Good Morning Fell

“HAH...nghhhh....shit....yesssss.” The feeling of Blues fingers gliding back and forth around his entrance, stretching him, was intoxicating. He manage to keep control in many situations, such as battle training and real combat but right now his body had taken over and it wanted, it needed more. No matter how hard his mind tried to retain a ounce of dignity, his urging desire won over making him moan and whine pitifully. There would be time to be disgusted with himself later, it all felt too good at the moment to fight. 

Blue seemed satisfied with his work and was very eager to start the fun. He pulled off his own pyjama pants and tossed them off the bed. His blue cock was fully formed and ached for stimulation. He brought himself forward and lined himself up with Fells opening, the second they made contact Fell let out a low growling moan. Blue took it as a good sign and slowly pushed in, he had just gotten the head of his member in when he felt Fell shove his hips into him, his cock slide in deeper with ease.

“You don't have to go slow any more, just fuck me already.” Okay. The first thrust was overwhelming, Fell still felt so tight around him, the walls hugging him, tingling pleasure shot through him and he hoped he wouldn't get too loud, Fells brother was still sleeping on the other side of the room after all.

“Ohhh...F-Felll...haahnnng..you feel so good..I..” He started thrusting faster his dick was sliding easier now, it felt better then he ever thought and what made it even better was it was Fell he was having sex with. He felt so close to the taller skeleton right now, he leaned himself over on top of the other so he could hug his ribs as he continued thrusting. He looked up at Fells face, he looked even more gone now, tongue hanging out, he was drooling everywhere, this was the face of pleasure and he was so extremely happy it was him causing Fell to make that face.

“I...l-love you..so much Fell...anng..” He glanced below him to watch himself sliding in and out of Fell, he also saw that red cock bobbing about in the empty space between their spines. It was heavily dripping with pre-cum and was a much deeper shade of red around the head. Blue brought down a hand and stroked it, rubbing his thumb over top to collect the leaking seed.

“hrrrhnng...haaah...l-love...you...too...Blue....haahhaa.” Hearing those words come from Fell sent him overboard he was going to cum.

“Fell..I'm gonna....oh...ohhhh...gonna cum.”

“Go....do it..ahh..I'm...so close....nyeh....ahh.”

“Oh Fell!....mehaahhhh...ahhh...ah” Blue came inside Fell and continued to jerk him off through the orgasm, till he felt Fell twitching in his hand. Fell arched his spine and cum dribbled over Blues hand, a stray drop shot up onto his chin and he licked it up. He removed himself and the magic binding Fells arms. Fell snatch the smaller one up shockingly fast and manoeuvred him into a spooning cuddle.

Fells mind started to regain it's control and intimately thought about the words he had let slip in the midst of ecstasy. Again he was unsure if _love_ was the what he felt for Blue. He now felt the same possessiveness for the small blue skeleton as he did for his brother, Blue now belonged to him in entirety so yes, that must be his way for loving someone.

“You're mine now you know.” He whispered to his lover quietly. Blueberry answered by burring his face into Fells chest and nuzzling him, making soft adorable noises as he did. 

“ugh...fuck boss..ah.” The both quickly turned their heads to where Red was, had they woken him up? No, Red was now laying on his front humping the mattress but still asleep.

“hnng..ya...never let me...do this to ya...mmm.”

“I-I think our noises have given your brother a wet dream.”

“It would seem so.”

“hrrrg ahhh!!...ahh....love you...paps” Red, still unconscious turned on to his back again, cum smeared over the already stained shirt he had worn to bed.

Fell sighed, he hoped Red wasn't making Blue uncomfortable, he himself was feeling very complete having both his Sans in the same room, yearning for him. He turn back to Blue who stars had turned to hearts in his eyes. He felt relief, Blueberry was still happy.

“Hey Fell, your pillow is damp.” Fell had drooled a lot during their intimacy, his pillow was now damp on both sides, he frowned and was about to retort when...

*tap tap*

There was a gentle knocking at the bed room door.

“Blue...are you in there? Can I talk with you please?” It was Papyrus. Blue hesitated, there was no point in hiding, he already knew he was in there.

“Ummm okay Papyrus, I will be out in a moment.” He wished he had had more time to lie in bed with Fell, but he wasn't going to ignore a friend. He climbed over Fell and off the bed, grabbing his pants he had tossed off before and pulled them on.

Fell grabbed some tissue from a box he kept near the bed and wiped off the mess Blue and him had made on his bones before pulling on his pants as well, he was curious what Papyrus wanted to talk about. The both exited the room together and met Papyrus in the hall.

“What is it Papyrus?” Blue tried to look as innocent as he could, like he hadn't just slept with Fell.

“Last night Sans and I had a talk and though he was a little hard to understand, having indulged himself quite a bit at Grillbys, I think was able to get what he was trying to tell me. So I understand now, the things we did last night are things you do with someone you wish to date. There fore I should have never done those things....with Fell.”

“P-Papyrus?!” Oh stars, he hope his friend wasn't saying what he thinks he is saying. He could see Fell glaring in his peripheral vision.

“Blueberry, I have f-feelings for you and I want to explore those feelings...with you.”

“Well you're too late! Blue is mine now.” Fell really didn't want to hurt Papyrus in anyway but he had make it known he was trespassing into his territory.

“Is that so? Well I the great Papyrus will just have to duel you for Blues affections!” ...really?

“Don't make me laugh.”

“Nuh-uh, no way, nope, not happening, you both get away from my bro now!” The three skeletons in the hall to turned to the shared bedroom door to see a dishevelled looking Stretch. He was still in his clothes form last night, his orange hoodie bunched up over his ilium sticking out of his khakis. The two other Papyrus's puffed out their chests but it was Fell who spoke.

“Your brother is an adult and can make his own decisions.”

“Oh yeah? I could say the same about Red now couldn't I?” Fell stomped up to Stretch and got right in his face. 

“YOU! need to stop messing around with my brother, you don't understand him, if he didn't have me keeping him out of trouble he would go off and get himself killed.”

“Oh, you think Red is just so stupid he would walk himself off a cliff?” Stretch kept his voice and posture normal but the tone he used was more intense.

“Don't fucking twist my words, that's not what I'm fucking saying! I'm telling you that you think you know him but you don't and it would also seem you don't know your own brother either.”

“What the fuck is that suppose to mean?” Stretch was clutching his hands inside his pocket, trying to stop himself from punching his edgy doppelganger in the face, when he herd soft shuffling from behind him and moved out of the door way to let the tiny Skeleton by. Sans was hugging a bucket to his chest, his eye sockets were barely open and his bones looked off colour. He looked terrible.

“Sans you look terrible and why do you have a bucket?” Papyrus was now more concerned with his brothers condition then the squabble between the two other Paps.

“cus i feel very nauseous.” His voice was barley a whisper.

“Skeletons don't throw up Sans.”

“you would be surprised bro, besides holding it just makes me feel better.”

The door to Fells room swung open slamming into the wall with a bang, Red stood glaring at them menacingly with his eye lights blazing.

“ok you shitheads, i have a _monster_ of a hangover right now so i need all of you to stop arguing, stop confessing your love, stop threatening each other and shut the fuck up cus i need some fucking sleep!...oh, and you two.” He pointed to Blueberry and Papyrus.

“boss, is mine, capiche?” He turn back into the bedroom and slammed the door. All those left in the hallway where quiet for a few moments, till Stretch couldn't hold it in.

“Heh, did uh, anyone else notice he had semen on his shirt?”

“I did but I wasn't going to say anything.” Papyrus answered.

*bluurrrrgg!*

“Wowie Sans, I guess skeletons can throw up...you missed the bucket though.” They all inched away from the mess now spreading on the floor.

“Ugh...never drinking again.”

 


End file.
